Sir Guy's Story
by BohemianBabe8504
Summary: The story of Guy's life from childhood to the end of Series 2
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Prologue

"He's beautiful milady." The midwife said smiling at the newborn in her arms. "He's going to be very handsome when he grows up."

"May I hold him?" the young woman asked.

"Of course." The older woman smiled. "Say hello to your mother." She said softly to the baby as she placed him in his mother's arms.

"Welcome to the world Guy." The baby's mother said. She smiled and kissed her son's forehead. "You have nothing to fear." She whispered. "You're a good person. I know you are." She hummed a lullaby as she fed the baby. When she had finished feeding her son one of the servant girls came over to put the baby in his cradle. "No matter what happens." His mother whispered to him "I know you won't let them corrupt you. You're strong Guy. Never forget that."

The years passed and six year old Guy and one of the sons of one of the servants were playing with their toy soldiers by the fireplace in the main room of the house. Their eyes widened in awe as two real soldiers came into the house. Guy's parents looked at the solider and then at each other.

"Guy," his mother said gently "why don't you and Jacob go play outside for a while?" The two children nodded and ran out of the house continuing their game.

"What do you want with Guy?" Andrew, Guy's father asked the solider.

"He's to come with me." The solider said. "He will become one of Vasey's soldiers."

"Please," Brida said tears spilling down her cheeks "don't take him."

"I'm afraid Lady Gisborne, that you and your husband don't have a say in this matter."

"The devil I won't! You will not take my son!" The guard scoffed.

"Guy is not your son." The solider said.

"What?!" Andrew said turning to his wife. "Brida, tell me what this man is saying is not true." Andrew's hands were trembling. Brida's sobs gave him his answer.

"Whose son is he?" Andrew asked in a low threatening voice.

"I…I…I w-was sworn to secrecy; I can't tell you Andrew. I'm so sorry."

"How could you do this to me?"

"I had no choice!" Brida sobbed falling to her knees. "If you believe nothing else I say Andrew, you must believe me when I say I had no choice!"

"Take the boy." Andrew said coldly still looking at his wife.

"No!" Brida half screamed, half sobbed. "Don't let him take him. Please Andrew!" said clasping her husband's hands. The solider left and when Brida ran to the window she saw her son seated in the front of the saddle, cradled between the soldier's arms as the solider rode toward Nottingham.


	2. Chapter 1

Part 1

Part 1

"Perfect Guy! Excellent!" The swords master said as Guy knelt over his opponent with the sword tip at the boy's throat. Guy withdrew the sword and helped the boy up. The other boys looked at Guy and in awe. They all knew that praise from the sword master was rare and was never given unless exceptional skill had been displayed. "Vasey will be very pleased with your progress." The sword master said placing his hand on Guy's shoulder. Guy was only fifteen years old and taller than the other boys that he trained with.

"Nicholas; you're paired with Guy for this round." The sword master said and another sparring session began.

That evening one of the guards led Guy to the quarters where the older boys slept.

"These are your new quarters." The guard said and opened the door to the small house. Guy walked to the bunk bed at the far end of the room. A nineteen year old jumped down from the top bunk.

"You must be very skilled to have gotten to advanced training already." The young man said. Guy shrugged.

"What's wrong?" the young man asked. Guy shook his head and quickly wiped away the tears in his eyes. "You can tell me." Guy looked around to make sure none of the other boys were listening.

"Vasey," Guy whispered so softly that his companion could barely hear him "Vasey…he…he…he…he's taken a liking to me."

"Oh." the boy said in understanding.

"Should I tell someone?"

"Even if you _did _tell someone, no one would believe you."

"You do; don't you." The boy nodded.

"Has he done this to you?"

"No; to my older brother. He's the head of the guards." The boy said sitting down next to Guy. "When did this start?"

"When I was eleven. You're right; I can't tell anyone. I'm all alone."

"You need a friend don't you?" Guy nodded. "I'll be your friend, if you want. You can tell me anything. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Alright;" Guy said and smiled. "My name's Guy."

"I'm Allan." The boy said. "I'll do my best protect you from Vasey when I can." Guy shook his head.

"I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure?" Guy nodded.

"Very well; but if you need anything, I'd happy to help you."

"Thanks."

"Impressive!" Allan said during target practice a few months later as Guy's arrow hit the bull's eye for the tenth time in a row. Allan came to stand next to Guy. "A word of advice," Allan whispered. "Try to mess up more often. Not so much that Vasey's decides you're an idiot, but enough for him to stop paying attention to you."

"I can't." Guy said and released another arrow striking the bull's eye yet again.

"Why not?"

"Because I can't!" Guy yelled. Guy sighed. "I'm sorry Allan. I, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I just…I don't know why, but I just can't."

"Remember what I said; you need anything, I'm here for you." Allan said.

"I know;" Guy smiled. "You're my friend Allan. You're my only friend."

"Well, this is it!" Allan smiled.

"You'll do wonderfully!" Guy said.

"I hope so; to think I've been training for this most of my life. I must admit I'm surprised I beat you to this." Guy smiled and shrugged.

"It will be my turn soon enough."

"That it will." Allan smiled and walked over to the dresser he shared with Guy. He took some things out of one of the drawers and walked back over to Guy. "Here; I want you to have these." Allan said handing Guy a bundle of clothing.

"But…" Guy stammered "This is your uniform, your gloves, your jacket. These are _yours_."

"I want you to have them." Allan smiled at him. The guard called for Allan to come out to field. "Listen to me Guy; you are better than Vasey. Remember that always!" Guy nodded. He turned and reverently put the clothing Allan had given in on his pillow.

"Ready?" Guy asked. Allan wrapped him up in a brotherly hug.

"I always wanted a little brother;" He said looking at Guy "you were the answer to my prayers. Let's make a promise to always remember each other, no matter where our lives take us."

"I give you my word of honor that I will never forget you Allan of Bradford." Guy said smiling.

"I give you my word of honor that I will never forget you Guy of Gisborne." Allan said taking Guy's outstretched hand.

"Let's go." Allan said and they walked out to the field. All the other boys including those who were going to try out for Vasey's a spot as Vasey's guards or soldiers were lined one side of the field to cheer Allan on. Allan and one of the soldiers drew their swords. The fight was soon underway. Cheering on both sides; side was Allan's classmates and friends cheering him, the other were Vasey's guards cheering on the guard. Suddenly Allan fell to the ground; a pool pf blood flowed from just his rib cage.

"Allan!!" Guy screamed and took a step forward only to be held back by one of the other boys. "Let me go Joseph! Let me go!"

"No Guy! There's nothing you can do!" Joseph said. Guy wiggled out of Joseph's grasp and ran for the older boys' quarters. He didn't stop running until he reached his bunk bed. He climbed up to Allan's bunk, curled up in a ball and let the tears he had been holding back flow freely down his cheeks.


	3. Chapter 2

Part 2

Part 2

A while later Guy heard footsteps approach and stop at his bunk bed.

"Do you want to talk?" Joseph asked quietly.

"Leave me alone Joseph." Guy replied. He heard Joseph walk back to the other end of the room. That night the nightmare of what had happened that afternoon plagued Guy's dreams. The next day Guy looked at the gifts Allan had given him.

_After I am accepted as one of Vasey's guards or soldiers I will wear this uniform. You will never far from my heart and thoughts Allan. I'll keep you with me. I swear it. _Guy said silently. The next day Guy bit his lip as he line up the bow and arrow with the target. He could feel Allan standing next to him smiling and giving him encouragement. He released the arrow and hit the bull's eye. Over the next few weeks Guy defeated every opponent in the mock sword fights and hit the bull's eye in every archery practice. One night as he lay in his bunk Guy thought of the past thirteen years he had spent at the training school. When he had arrived there at age six he thought his life there would be a wonderful adventure, but what he had found was beyond a nightmare. Each day held the terrifying possibility that he'd be summoned to Vasey's quarters.

_I miss you Allan. _Guy thought. _I never even told you the secret that eats away at my heart. I don't know who my father is. I don't who I am. Sometimes I think I'll never find out. _

Twenty-three year old Guy finished getting redressed and walked out to the sitting room where Vasey was standing by the fire place.

"You're going to try out for a place in the guard next week." Vasey said. Guy nodded. Vasey smiled and walked over to Guy. Guy didn't breathe as Vasey put his hand on Guy's shoulder.

"You're a special man Guy." Vasey said.

"Thank you sir." Guy said humbly.

"I know you'll do better than any of the others next week." Vasey said. It took Guy all his strength not to cringe as Vasey kissed his mouth.

"You may be excused." Vasey said stepping back. Guy stopped and turned with his hand on the handle of the door.

"Sir, it seems like a dream, but I remember on the day I came here, the guard that came for me said I wasn't my father's son. If you please sir, who is my father? Do you know?" Vasey shook his head and shrugged. "That I can not tell you my lad." Guy nodded and left Vasey's quarters. As he walked back to his quarters Allan's voice echoed in his head.

"_You're better than Vasey." _And then like somewhere out of dream he heard a woman's voice saying _"You're a good person. You're strong. No matter what, never forget that."_

_Who am I _Guy wondered. _If it takes my whole life, I will find out who my father is._ Guy promised himself.

The week quickly passed. Monday of the next week he awaited his turn to be called out onto the field; just as Allan had all those years ago. Finally his name was called. Taking a deep breath he got his sword off of the bed and walked out to the field. As he walked out onto the field he could hear the cheers. He was surprised to hear some of the guards cheering for him. The guard who was his opponent looked especially nervous. The two drew their swords. Guy began the fight. Though he could hear the cheers, all Guy could see was his opponent. Allan's face flashed in Guy's mind's eye. Suddenly a rage he had never felt filled him. Letting a fierce yell he lunged at his opponent and dug the sword in the man's torso. When he withdrew the sword the entire blade was covered with blood. The cheering had ceased and everyone looked at him in amazement. Guy looked to where Vasey was standing and saw him smiling at Guy. That night Guy was called again to Vasey's quarters.


	4. Chapter 3

Part 4

Part 4

"Where were you?!" Vasey yelled as he burst into Guy chambers.

"My lord?" Guy asked confused.

"Last night Gisborne! Where were you?!" Guy had to think quickly; he knew Vasey hated the sheriff; he would risk Vasey's fury by telling Vasey where he had spent the night.

"I went riding late yesterday afternoon and was caught in the storm. A local farmer and his family offered me shelter. I came back as soon as I could."

"Hmmph!" was all Vasey said and left slamming the door behind him. Guy sat on the bed. As he took off his gloves he smiled at the wolf emblems on them and thought of the story he had told Marian the night before. Again, Allan's words came to the forefront of his mind. _You are better than Vasey_.

"I may be better than him," Guy said to the empty room "but I still don't know who I am. Besides, I owe a lot to Vasey. No matter how horribly he treats me, he has given me a home." Guy's thoughts drifted to the night before. He had seen what a real family could be like. _One day;_ Guy promised himself _one day I'll have a family. A real family. _

The years passed and Guy grew less sure of who he was. Vasey's way of thinking seemed to have overtaken his own way of thinking. His thoughts often drifted to the little girl he had rescued in the forest, and each night before he got in bed he said a prayer that she would have a happy, innocent childhood. _Please Gd,_ he would pray_ let her have the childhood I never had. _

Early one afternoon the guards began rounding up all the boys who were in training and stable hands.

"Joseph," Guy said grabbing the guard by the arm "what's happening?"

"We're moving out sir."

"Moving out? Where?"

"Nottingham Castle sir." Guy stood there speechless. "You best get your things packed and quickly sir. Vasey says we're to be there by sundown." Guy turned on his heel and ran to his quarters. The door slammed shut behind him.

"No!!" Guy screamed and flung a chair clear across the room. He didn't hear it shatter against the wall. His knees felt weak suddenly and a sick feeling began rising in his stomach. _No. _Guy thought. _This can't be happening. _He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hands on either side of his head. Allan's voice seemed to echo in his head. _You knew this would happen eventually. As soon as the king announce he was going to The Holy Land. You __knew__ this would happen and you did nothing to stop it! What's wrong with you?! _Guy shook his head willing the voice to go away. _There's nothing I __can__ do; orders are orders. _Guy thought and began packing up his belongings.

A few days later Guy was exiting the stables as Vasey was coming down the steps.

"My lord." Guy said bowing his head. Vasey smiled at him. "You seem to be settling in quite well."

"Ah, well." Vasey sighed looking around. "I'm going for a ride to get the lay of the land." Vasey said mounted his horse and left.


	5. Chapter 4

Part 4

Part 4

"Where were you?!" Vasey yelled as he burst into Guy chambers.

"My lord?" Guy asked confused.

"Last night Gisborne! Where were you?!" Guy had to think quickly; he knew Vasey hated the sheriff; he would risk Vasey's fury by telling Vasey where he had spent the night.

"I went riding late yesterday afternoon and was caught in the storm. A local farmer and his family offered me shelter. I came back as soon as I could."

"Hmmph!" was all Vasey said and left slamming the door behind him. Guy sat on the bed. As he took off his gloves he smiled at the wolf emblems on them and thought of the story he had told Marian the night before. Again, Allan's words came to the forefront of his mind. _You are better than Vasey_.

"I may be better than him," Guy said to the empty room "but I still don't know who I am. Besides, I owe a lot to Vasey. No matter how horribly he treats me, he has given me a home." Guy's thoughts drifted to the night before. He had seen what a real family could be like. _One day;_ Guy promised himself _one day I'll have a family. A real family. _

The years passed and Guy grew less sure of who he was. Vasey's way of thinking seemed to have overtaken his own way of thinking. His thoughts often drifted to the little girl he had rescued in the forest, and each night before he got in bed he said a prayer that she would have a happy, innocent childhood. _Please Gd,_ he would pray_ let her have the childhood I never had. _

Early one afternoon the guards began rounding up all the boys who were in training and stable hands.

"Joseph," Guy said grabbing the guard by the arm "what's happening?"

"We're moving out sir."

"Moving out? Where?"

"Nottingham Castle sir." Guy stood there speechless. "You best get your things packed and quickly sir. Vasey says we're to be there by sundown." Guy turned on his heel and ran to his quarters. The door slammed shut behind him.

"No!!" Guy screamed and flung a chair clear across the room. He didn't hear it shatter against the wall. His knees felt weak suddenly and a sick feeling began rising in his stomach. _No. _Guy thought. _This can't be happening. _He sat on the edge of the bed and put his hands on either side of his head. Allan's voice seemed to echo in his head. _You knew this would happen eventually. As soon as the king announce he was going to The Holy Land. You __knew__ this would happen and you did nothing to stop it! What's wrong with you?! _Guy shook his head willing the voice to go away. _There's nothing I __can__ do; orders are orders. _Guy thought and began packing up his belongings.

A few days later Guy was exiting the stables as Vasey was coming down the steps.

"My lord." Guy said bowing his head. Vasey smiled at him. "You seem to be settling in quite well."

"Ah, well." Vasey sighed looking around. "I'm going for a ride to get the lay of the land." Vasey said mounted his horse and left.


	6. Chapter 5

Part 5

Part 5

It wasn't long before the families of Nottingham began to suffer Vasey's harsh taxes.

"Gisborne," Vasey said coming out of the stables one afternoon "there is a family who has been not paying their taxes; I need you to go…explain the consequences of not paying taxes." Guy nodded. "Have your horse saddled and let's be off."

"Mother, Father!" Peter called as he came into the house from the field.

"Peter, what is it?" Brida asked as Andrew rounded the corner.

"The sheriff and one of his men are coming." Andrew put his hands on Peter and Brida's shoulders.

"Everything will be fine." He said and went outside as the hoof beats came closers. The man riding the dark horse dismounted and walked over to Andrew.

"You haven't been paying your taxes; but then I suppose you already were aware of that." Guy said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You can't go unpunished."

"Please," Andrew began "we-we have no way of paying. We have no money." Guy glanced back at the sheriff.

"No excuses!" Guy said and drew a dagger from his coat faster than the man could blink. Without a word Guy drove the dagger into the man's chest. Peter ran out of the house.

"Father?!" he said kneeling next to Andrew.

"He never did anything to harm you." Peter said and rose to his feet never taking his eyes off Guy.

"Now you're making excuses?" Guy asked.

"My father was telling the truth; we have no money!"

"Well then, there's no reason for you to stick around is there?" Guy said and stabbed Peter. Guy walked back over to his horse to find Vasey had dismounted his horse. Vasey shook his head.

"The woman." Vasey said.

"Her as well?"

"Gisborne, no one is going to take me seriously unless I make an example of someone." Vasey said. "Now go in there." Vasey watched as Guy went into the house and close the door behind him. When Guy crossed the threshold Brida, who was standing just inside the door, stared at him. Guy caught Brida as her knees gave out. He helped her over to a nearby chair. She studied Guy's face, tears filling her eyes.

"Is it really you? Please don't let this be dream." Brida said in a shaky voice. "Guy?" Guy looked at her puzzled.

"How do you know my name? Have we met before?" Brida covered her face with her hands and began to sob.

"You don't know me?" she asked drawing her hands away from her face. "I would have thought some part of you would have remembered; some deep part of your heart. He hasn't turned your heart to ice has he?"

"Who ma'am? What are you talking about?"

"Vasey." Brida said. "He hasn't turned your heart away from goodness has he Guy? I couldn't bear it if he has. Where is my husband? My son?"

"You're husband and son were killed just now."

"Vasey's killed them?"

"No ma'am." Guy sighed "I did." Brida let out a shaky sigh as she fell to her knees in from of where Guy knelt.

"You…." Brida shook her head. "You…killed them?"

"I am truly sorry ma'am." Guy said his heart going out to the woman who knelt crying before him. Brida doubled over as sobs shook her body. Guy put his hands on her shoulders and drew her upright.

"You wouldn't have known Peter, he came along after you were taken away; but Andrew. I was sure part of you would have remembered the man who raised you as his own son. He didn't even know you weren't really his son until they came to take away." Brida leaned forward and gently caressed Guy's cheek. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Who are you?" Guy asked. Stray tears ran down Brida's cheeks.

"I am your mother." Brida said her voice breaking and she fell against Guy's chest, tear streaming down her face. Guy felt the breath leave him and he held Brida tightly against him.

"My mother?" he asked leaning back slightly so he could look at Brida's face.

"Yes." Brida said and chuckled as she ran her hand across Guy forehead and cheek. "The midwife was right; you grew up to be a handsome man indeed." Guy kissed the palm of her hand and Brida drew her hand away.

"Who is my father then?" Brida was quiet for a moment.

"Your father will reveal himself to you in his own time." Brida said and then sighed and looked towards the door. She withdrew from Guy's embrace. "Vasey's waiting for you. Do what you must." She said looking him square in the eye.

"What?"

"You came in here with orders to kill me did you not?"

"Yes but-"

"So do it. My life is fulfilled; I've seen you as grown man. So do what you must."

"No;" Guy said kissing Brida's cheek. "I've lost two members of my family today at my hand. I can't lose the only one left."

"What will you tell Vasey?"

"I'll tell him a killed you; the blood is still on the dagger. You must leave Nottingham tonight; leave England if need be. Just promise me you won't forget me." Brida smiled at him.

"I've never forgotten you and never will. You must never forget me; and always remember that you are a good man. Despite what Vasey orders you to do. Remember that in your heart and soul you are good. You are a good, strong man. Never forget that. Promise me that."

"I promise. I love you mother." Guy said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, my darling boy." Brida said and kissed Guy cheek and embraced him. Vasey heard a scream from inside the house then Guy emerged from the house and after shutting the door he knelt and wiped his dagger on the ground, then returned the dagger to its sheath inside his boot. Vasey nodded at him.

"That should get people's attention;" Vasey said as he and Guy mounted their horses. "Come on Gisborne, let's go home."


	7. Chapter 6

Vasey looked at Guy as they rode back to the castle

Vasey looked at Guy as they rode back to the castle.

"You did well Gisborne." Vasey said. Guy knew this wasn't going to be the only time he'd be asked to kill innocent people. _No, _he thought _there will be more; too many more. _Vasey took Guy by surprise as he turned his horse left at a fork in the road instead of following the road to the castle. They followed the road until they came to a cottage. To anyone else it would have looked like any other cottage in Nottingham, but Guy knew who's home this was. He'd been there before many years ago. Vasey and Guy dismounted their horses and walked up to the front door. Vasey knocked on the door. Edward opened the door.

"Sheriff." Edward said in greeting to Vasey. Guy saw Edward's surprise at the realization that it had been one of Vasey's men who had rescued his little girl. Edward stepped aside and let Vasey and Guy entered the house. Guy eyes wandered the room. _It looks just the same. _ Guy thought and smiled inside. Marian was tending the fire. At hearing the door close she put the logs down and turned to see who had come in. All breath left Guy as Marian turned around. As he looked at her they eyes of the girl captivated by a bedtime story seemed to peek out at him. A strange feeling ran through Guy's heart; one he'd never experienced before; a warm feeling that made his heart sing. He heard Vasey introduce himself and Guy. Edward turned to Marian.

"May I present my daughter, Marian." Edward said. Marian curtsied to Vasey and Guy. Guy desperately wanted to go over to Marian and talk to her, but he stayed standing next to Vasey.

"What can we do for you?" Edward asked. Vasey shook his head.

"I just wanted to come say hello." Vasey smiled.

_More like rub the fact that you stole Sir Edward's job away from him in his face. _Guy thought. He knew Vasey loved rubbing as much salt into wounds new and old as he could.

"Well," Vasey said "We must be going, but we'll drop by again soon." Vasey said smiling and walked out of the house. Guy bowed to Edward and Marian then quickly left.

The next day Guy rode back to Marian's home.

"Sir Guy!" Edward said surprised at seeing Guy again so soon. "Please come in." Guy went into the house to see Marian mending a dress.

"Lady Marian, might I speak with you in private?" Guy asked. Marian glanced at her father and then back at Guy.

"Of course. Shall we take a walk?" she asked.

"Marian," Edward said and drew her aside. "Marian, be careful. I don't trust him."

"Father, how can you not trust him? You don't know him."

"He works for Vasey; that is reason enough." Marian took her father's hand.

"I'll be careful." She said and walked outside with Guy.

"Your garden is lovely." Guy said.

"Thank you." Marian said. They walked a few steps in silence.

"You don't remember me do you?" Guy asked.

"Should I?"

"Do you remember being caught in a thunderstorm when you were young? You broke your ankle."

"Yes I remember those were the worst weeks of my life. I could do anything. I remember I was playing in the forest with my friends and I got hurt but they had left, and a man came along and rescued me; like in a fairytale." She said and looked at Guy more carefully. "It was you! You were the one who found me!" Guy nodded. "I still remember the story you told me, about the wolves on your gloves. After my ankle healed I would go into the forest and sit and listen, trying to hear the animals talking to each other."

"I've often wondered how you were. I would pray that your childhood was a happy one."

"Yours wasn't." It wasn't a question.

"No," Guy confessed "it wasn't. I was taken from my parents at a young age and put under the tutelage of Vasey's soldiers."

"Thank you;" Marian said suddenly. "for finding me when I was young. I owe you my life. If there's any way I can repay you—" Guy shook his head.

"Just seeing what a real family could be like was reward enough." He said smiling at Marian. _If anyone can save me from the hell that I call my life at present, if anyone can save me from myself, she can. She's the one; she's my way out from under Vasey's grip. _Guy thought. Marian's words echoed in his mind _"If there's any way I can repay you…"_ Guy wanted to fall to his knees and clap her waist and ask her to run away with him; run away and never look back. _I will do my best to make you happy; and you're the __only__ one who can make me happy._ He wanted to say, but instead said "I should be going. Please give my regards to Sir Edward." He took her hand and kissed it. "Lady Marian." He said as a farewell, mounted his horse and left. Marian watched as his horse trotted down the road.

_He needs me. She thought He trapped; now he's the one who needs rescuing. I'll rescue him. _Marian promised herself. _Even if it's the last thing I do on this earth, I'll rescue him. _


	8. Chapter 7

Vasey looked at Guy as they rode back to the castle

Vasey looked at Guy as they rode back to the castle.

"You did well Gisborne." Vasey said. Guy knew this wasn't going to be the only time he'd be asked to kill innocent people. _No, _he thought _there will be more; too many more. _Vasey took Guy by surprise as he turned his horse left at a fork in the road instead of following the road to the castle. They followed the road until they came to a cottage. To anyone else it would have looked like any other cottage in Nottingham, but Guy knew who's home this was. He'd been there before many years ago. Vasey and Guy dismounted their horses and walked up to the front door. Vasey knocked on the door. Edward opened the door.

"Sheriff." Edward said in greeting to Vasey. Guy saw Edward's surprise at the realization that it had been one of Vasey's men who had rescued his little girl. Edward stepped aside and let Vasey and Guy entered the house. Guy eyes wandered the room. _It looks just the same. _ Guy thought and smiled inside. Marian was tending the fire. At hearing the door close she put the logs down and turned to see who had come in. All breath left Guy as Marian turned around. As he looked at her they eyes of the girl captivated by a bedtime story seemed to peek out at him. A strange feeling ran through Guy's heart; one he'd never experienced before; a warm feeling that made his heart sing. He heard Vasey introduce himself and Guy. Edward turned to Marian.

"May I present my daughter, Marian." Edward said. Marian curtsied to Vasey and Guy. Guy desperately wanted to go over to Marian and talk to her, but he stayed standing next to Vasey.

"What can we do for you?" Edward asked. Vasey shook his head.

"I just wanted to come say hello." Vasey smiled.

_More like rub the fact that you stole Sir Edward's job away from him in his face. _Guy thought. He knew Vasey loved rubbing as much salt into wounds new and old as he could.

"Well," Vasey said "We must be going, but we'll drop by again soon." Vasey said smiling and walked out of the house. Guy bowed to Edward and Marian then quickly left.

The next day Guy rode back to Marian's home.

"Sir Guy!" Edward said surprised at seeing Guy again so soon. "Please come in." Guy went into the house to see Marian mending a dress.

"Lady Marian, might I speak with you in private?" Guy asked. Marian glanced at her father and then back at Guy.

"Of course. Shall we take a walk?" she asked.

"Marian," Edward said and drew her aside. "Marian, be careful. I don't trust him."

"Father, how can you not trust him? You don't know him."

"He works for Vasey; that is reason enough." Marian took her father's hand.

"I'll be careful." She said and walked outside with Guy.

"Your garden is lovely." Guy said.

"Thank you." Marian said. They walked a few steps in silence.

"You don't remember me do you?" Guy asked.

"Should I?"

"Do you remember being caught in a thunderstorm when you were young? You broke your ankle."

"Yes I remember those were the worst weeks of my life. I could do anything. I remember I was playing in the forest with my friends and I got hurt but they had left, and a man came along and rescued me; like in a fairytale." She said and looked at Guy more carefully. "It was you! You were the one who found me!" Guy nodded. "I still remember the story you told me, about the wolves on your gloves. After my ankle healed I would go into the forest and sit and listen, trying to hear the animals talking to each other."

"I've often wondered how you were. I would pray that your childhood was a happy one."

"Yours wasn't." It wasn't a question.

"No," Guy confessed "it wasn't. I was taken from my parents at a young age and put under the tutelage of Vasey's soldiers."

"Thank you;" Marian said suddenly. "for finding me when I was young. I owe you my life. If there's any way I can repay you—" Guy shook his head.

"Just seeing what a real family could be like was reward enough." He said smiling at Marian. _If anyone can save me from the hell that I call my life at present, if anyone can save me from myself, she can. She's the one; she's my way out from under Vasey's grip. _Guy thought. Marian's words echoed in his mind _"If there's any way I can repay you…"_ Guy wanted to fall to his knees and clap her waist and ask her to run away with him; run away and never look back. _I will do my best to make you happy; and you're the __only__ one who can make me happy._ He wanted to say, but instead said "I should be going. Please give my regards to Sir Edward." He took her hand and kissed it. "Lady Marian." He said as a farewell, mounted his horse and left. Marian watched as his horse trotted down the road.

_He needs me. She thought He trapped; now he's the one who needs rescuing. I'll rescue him. _Marian promised herself. _Even if it's the last thing I do on this earth, I'll rescue him. _


	9. Chapter 8

Guy looked out the window

Guy looked out the window. The night was pitch black. No moon, no stars, nothing. Guy lied down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was unaware of the tears that ran down his face.

_Who am I? _It was the question that had haunted Guy all his life and he had yet to find the answer. "I'm sorry mother;" he whispered into the darkness. "You were wrong. I'm not a good man. If I was, Marian would love me." In the darkness Guy seemed to the young Marian he had rescued in the forest. She smiled at him and her arms were outstretched to embrace him. Guy sobbed. "I must know who my father is; who I am!" he said to the night. "I can't stand not knowing any longer! Tell me!" A breeze played with his hair and he felt someone watching him. He turned. He saw a man with long black hair standing before him. The man's face was painted with Woad. He wore a gold arm band and the trousers of the Picts. Guy gasped; he knew he should be frightened, but something told him the man would not hurt him. Something about the man seemed familiar. Guy quickly searched his memory for the old legends and tales Jacob's mother would tell him and Jacob.

"Who…are you?" Guy managed to asked.

"You know who am." The man said and the deep bass of his voice rumbled; the kind of voice that could command a whole army. Guy took a tentative step towards the man. There was kindness and love in the man's dark eyes. Guy looked at the man, scarcely believing his eyes as his mind found the name that belonged with the man standing before him.

"You are Niet; the Briton god of battle, aren't you?" Guy breathed. The man nodded. "You are my father?" Guy gasped, as he was having trouble breathing.

"Yes I am Guy." Niet said walking over to him.

"I don't understand." Guy said shaking his head.

"I was invoked by one of Vasey's guards; then... when I had possessed the guard, he raped your mother." Niet shook his head. "Your mother didn't deserve that. She was so beautiful, so innocent." Guy staggered to a chair. His face had gone white and a feeling of dread rose in his chest.

"Vasey knew you were my father all along didn't he?" Guy asked.

"Who do you think ordered the guard to invoke me?" Niet responded.

"Why didn't you stop him?" Niet shook his head and shrugged.

"I can't control who invokes me."

"So Marian was right; I _am_ a lost cause."

Niet shook his head adamantly his hair spilling over his shoulders; he put his hands on his son's shoulders.

"Listen to me Guy; you are a good man. You're mother is a sweet, kind, caring person, and I helped and inspired the ancient Britons fight to protect England and those they loved. _I_ am your real father Guy of Gisborne; and I say you are a good man. You have a good heart, you must believe that."

"Tell me something, will Marian ever see that I am good? That I truly love her?" Niet smiled.

"She already sees and knows it, but her sense of reason clouds what her heart tells her. You were right when you told her that part of her knows that you are good. Part of her _does _know; it's only a matter of her listening to that voice inside her." Guy's eyes brightened and a smile of hope spread across his face.

"Then Marian and I _will_ be together and I will have the family I've always dreamed of?"

"I do not know; that is not in my realm of knowing. I do know this; you are destined to be a great warrior. I must leave your sight now, but I will always be watching over you; looking after you. Have faith in yourself Guy." Niet said and vanished.


	10. Chapter 9

Guy quietly entered Vasey's chamber with his hand on the hilt of his sword

Guy quietly entered Vasey's chamber with his hand on the hilt of his sword. _"Marian is right;_ Guy thought _this is the only way to redeem myself in her eyes and in my own." _Guy looked at Vasey.

"_You can't kill him; you owe him everything. He's the only family you've ever known."_

"_He abused me! He never cared about me! I'm just a pawn in his elaborate chess match."_

"_Would you be where you are in life if not for Vasey?"_

"_No; I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place!"_

"_If you kill him you will regret it."_

"_If I __don't__ kill him I'll regret it!"_ Guy went to pull his sword out of its sheath, but all of a sudden it seemed too heavy to lift. Guy hung his head. _D Vasey! _He thought _D him for making me bound to him. _Guy's hand drew away from his sword as Vasey spoke.

"I'm going to marry Robin Hood; I love Robin Hood." Marian smiled defiantly.

_No!_ Guy's mind screamed. Guy couldn't seem to move. He felt nothing and everything at once. His breath came in gasps and his heart seemed to stand still. _Please, _Guy thought _let this be a nightmare; all a horrible nightmare. _Guy stood there waiting to wake up, but didn't. Suddenly all the pain and disappointment of his life flashed before his eyes. He saw himself killing his brother and his mother's husband. He saw Allan fall to the ground, saw Marian punching him and running out of the church. He saw himself setting fire to Knighton Hall. His saw Vasey abusing him. All the images overlapped each other at rapid speed. All Guy could see was pain and sorrow; he didn't see himself drive the sword into Marian's abdomen. All he saw was the past; all he felt was his heart breaking. The images vanished and felt Marian in him arms gasping for air. He looked down and saw the hilt of the sword protruding from her stomach. Tears blurred his vision and sobs shook him. He had killed the only person he had truly loved; the only person who made him feel that he was worth something. He heard Vasey call for him and before he knew what was happening he had mounted Vasey's horse and he and Vasey were riding away.

_I may be destined to be a great warrior;_ Guy thought as they galloped away. _But I'm also cursed to be alone and unloved. _


End file.
